1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display device, and more particularly, to a digital television and channel setting method thereof that enables a setting of preferred channels according to genre by selecting a channel label.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as development in digital broadcasting technologies is accelerated, high definition and high quality sound broadcasting using satellite/ground wave/cable starts. The digital broadcasting has advantages of providing various additional services as well as the high definition and high quality sound compared with the related art analog broadcasting.
In the digital broadcasting, since high definition and high quality sound audio and video signals are compressed using video and audio compression methods such as MPEG02 and AC-3, and the compressed audio and video signals are transferred to users using a transferring method of QPSK/VSB/QAM through the general satellite/ground wave/cable band, a variety of services can be provided through one channel.
In the case of ground wave broadcasting, SD level can provide more than four channels to the previous one channel and HD level can provide one channel. In addition, the digital broadcasting transmits additional information together with A/V so as to provide a variety of services. In other words, using such an additional information, service such as broadcasting guidance regarding increased channels can be provided.
Namely, unlike in the past that could receive only the aerial wave channel, in the present digital broadcasting that can receive a variety of broadcasting channels through a cable or a satellite broadcasting, methods that can separate and manage 50-100 channels effectively are being researched.
In particular, thanks to advancement in audio/video compression and transmission technologies, it becomes possible that the digital broadcasting broadcasts more many channels compared with the conventional analog broadcasting. To this end, users have to waste considerable time for searching for channels that the users want to watch among increased channels.
Accordingly, the general digital television provides the function for preferred channels.
This function is to add only the desired channels among a variety of channels to a preferred channel item.
A method of editing preferred channels according to the related art will now be described with reference to FIG. 1.
Channel numbers of a current channel map are displayed as a bold character on a preferred channel editing screen.
First, when a user moves a preferred channel mark to an arbitrary channel on a current channel map using left/right/up/down directional keys of a remote controller, and inputs a button named “preferred channel” of the remote controller, a corresponding channel is stored in a preferred channel list, and a heart mark (♥) appears in front of the corresponding channel number.
As the user again input the button named “preferred channel”, the corresponding channel number is deleted from the preferred channel list and the heart mark (♥) disappears.
When the editing operation of the preferred channels is completed, the preferred channels selected by the user are displayed on a left side of the screen as shown in FIG. 1 such that a channel switching is performed only with respect to the preferred channel stored in the preferred channel list using a button of the remote controller.
Thus, in the related art method of editing preferred channels, there are many cases that the number of preferred channels to be set. Also, when the user wants to tune channels according to genre by performing an additional genre setup (classification setup), the user has to directly perform such a genre designation through an additional procedure in addition to the preferred channel editing procedure.